Biforce: MatchMaking site
by followeroftheprince
Summary: The wonders of romance are just inside just make sure to mention criminal record, age, gender, love life, name,likes,dislikes,and what find in a guy. Any injuries you encounter due to something going wrong is not to be considered the companies fault. DONT OWN LEGENDS OF ZELDA
1. Biforce: Matchmaking beginings

AN:I made something that was script I think but this is going to have similar format to the story "The awful realm of torture." That's all

Have you ever wanted a site where using extensive resources and workers we find the match made in heaven? Well this isn't the site. At BiForce: Matchmakers site me Followeroftheprince owner, creator, matchmaker and Shadow-TheLastHero co-worker and date observer will try to the best of our ability and finances to get you that match made in heaven although some tests will seem like a match made in hell.

**Followeroftheprince:** Well since my co-worker is "Working" lazy I will use this chapter to bring in and explain to those idiots how it works. BRING THEM-! Oh wait I'm the only one here crap. **Opens door.** Um wrong door. **Closes bathroom door then opens door to outside**. Where is everyone, wait there some are. YO PEOPLE THIS WEREHOUSE!

**?: **I can't believe I'm doing this.

**?:** If I'm doing this you are to.

**Followeroftheprince:** Crap only Zelda characters. Well that's what I get for only having 2 world spaces. Crappy budget. ALL RIGHT PEOPLE FILE IN AND GO TO THE BLEACHERS GUYS ON LEFT GIRLS ON RIGHT.

**?: **Well this promises to be an interesting experience

**?: **Hey have you noticed how there are more than one of me?

**?: **Heh there's only one of me.

**Tingle: **Tingle-Tingle, Kooloo-LIMPAH ow. I Tingle used my fairy powers to teleport into the room.

**Fp: **No I just poped your stupid balloon. Alright everyone I am your host for this evening Followerofthrprince if I hear ANY remarks about my name and you will die then come back to life. Alright rolecall Hero of twilight, Zelda with twilight Link, Zant, Twilight Ganondorf, and Midna?

**TpLink: **I'm here but who are you?

**Fp: **Well my name is uneeded but still I am one of your two hosts the other is not here. It Is my job to find a match for you the other yous and the others so shut it and role call. Zelda who knows this Link.

TpZelda: Here

**Fp: **Zant, Midna, Ganondorf who knows Zant, Ilia.

Zant: Here

Midna: Here

TpGanondorf: Here

Ilia: Here

Fp: alright hero of winds, tetra slash zelda, medli, Ganondorf who fights hero of winds?

Wlink: Here

Tetra: Here

**Wganondorf: **Here

**Medli: **Here

Navi: HEY LISTEN don't froget me.

Fp: I don't think that's possible. Anyways uh do we got dark link, shadow link, shadow?

Shadow: here Dlink: here

**Slink: **here

**Fp: **Ok no one talk unless I ask for questions. Now at Biforce me and my accociet will try and match you with the one we will put you in random pairs even rarly two girls or two guys. You can't harm your date unless your location allows. You can't question our judgment just deal with it. Also shadow and shadow link I don't care if you have a thing you're here so your dating.


	2. Biforce: The Twelve hours of Horrer

**FollowerofthePrince (FP):** Alright time to hit the noise button **Pushes red "Don't push" Button**

**Robot voice:** -Missile launch preparing to attack bur banks. –

**FP:** I have been watching too much BigBangTheory that I don't own. Stupid disclaimers Computer disable missile launches and wake contestants.

A short time later

**TPLink: **Why the heck was there an air horn hidden right under my head?

**FP: **Because it would wake you up.

After everyone gathers

**FP:** All right people I got the first date mapped out. See I asked an extensive amount of questions to many people to find the best first date. Well actually I asked one question to one person that person being my mom. So anyone here golf before?

**All (varies):** No, Nope, Never had, what's golf?

**FP:** Ok then here's what it is. You take a golf club like this **Shows mini golf club.** and a ball like this **Shows…a freakin ball.** and you try to hit it in the hole you can hit as much as you want but the aim is to get it in the hole in few. Also even though it's named a golf club you don't hit anyone with it got it?

**All: **Ya.

**FP: **Ok once Shadow-TheLastHero (Last) gets here she will explain the pairs and add her two cents about this. **Leaves them waiting. **Also people there are breakfast for you guys in the other room.

**Last: **Why do I have to be the one to tell them the pairings… Stupid brother…

**FP: **I HEARD THAT!

**Last:** Ya, but that's all you heard. Oh well. First off, here's the pairings. Midna and TP Link, you two are paired. Ilea, you are stuck with Darky over here. **Points at Dark Link **Navi and Tingle, enjoying bugging the others to death together. WW Link and Tetra is together and Zant is paired with Medli. Good luck, bird-girl. TP Zelda, TP Ganondorf is your date for mini-golfing. And remember, my brother was serious about the whole 'no hitting with the golf clubs' rule. OoT Ganondorf, you're stuck with Ruto. And Shadow, you're with your boyfie, Shadow Link.

**Shadow: **I still don't get the point of this stupid golf…

**Last:** Okay, you try to get the ball around obstacles and into this little hole at the end. And don't break anything. You know, let's try this… **Magically sets up a projector screen and shows how-to-play-golf video** This is how to play golf. Now, I'll be right back. **Walks away** FOLLOWER!

**FP: **What up? Oh wait a sec **Teleports all but himself to mini golf course. **Now to set up another noise trap.

**Midna: **Where the heck are we?

**Last: **We are at Mulligans

**Medli: **Um what is Mulligans?

**Last: Sings **Mulligans family fun center!

**All: **…

**FP: **HEY GUYS!

**Last: **Finally you decided to show up

**FP: **Aw who missed me?

**All: **…

**FP:** Well you guys are crap then. Anyhow there are eighteen holes and 2 courses I'm on one your all are on the other if there are any problems talk to Last if she can't handle it I guess you get me. Well later good luck Last.

**Last: **Are you ditching me again!

**NAVI: **HEY LOOK LISTEN.

**Tingle: **I will win with mah fawey powas.

**Last:** Oh god get me away from these creepos.

**Shadow:** Good riddance that follower is gone.

**Zant: **SPIN, SPIN, And SPIN some more.

**Last: Last raises golf club threateningly** Stop spinning or I will shove this down your throat.

**FP: **LAST NO HURTING CONTESTANTS!

**Last: **I! Hate! YOU!

**All but FP and Last and Shadow + Shadow Link: **Us to

**Shadow: Shadow puts ball on he ground and faces FP **FORE! **Shadow hits ball into back of FP's head. **YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE GOLF BALLS!

**FP: **For that your getting it's a Small World and you can take your "Boyfie" With you.

**Shadow: **Huh?

**Last: **To my brother the song is torture. To me I sing it to annoy him.

**- 12 hours later (there were about 12 concussions, 11 broken balls uh I mean the golf kind…or do I?, 10 broken clubs, 9 broken obstacles, 8 threats about hurting one another, 7 ears a bleedin, 6 popped balloons, FIIIIIVE Busted noses, 4 damaged pedestrians, 3 threatened lawsuits, 2 outfits gone through, AND A NAVIIII IN A BOTTLLLLLE)–**

**FP: **Hey guys I- what the heck happened here? LAAAAAAST!

**Last: **Don't ever send these guys to do golf again. They suck so badly.

**FP: **Were any contestants sent to the hospital?

**Shadow completely unscathed:** Um I uh I kind of sent Zant and Tingle and Ganondorf… BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

**FP: **Bad, Bad Shadow. **Sprays with bottle**

**Shadow: **You shut up.

**Shadow link pats shadow's head: **Its ok. Ignore him and maybe he'll leave us alone.

**FP: **I will for a while but my new noise traps won't.

**Shadow: **I'm sleepin with earplugs tonight.

**FP: **The trap takes those out.

**Shadow: **And if I don't have any?

**FP: **Then they won't **Teleports all to home while forgetting about the mess left behind and also brings some broken men also teleports them to their rooms. **Well I think that was a very successful date don't you?

**Last: **Never again do golf EVER!

**FP: **Oh well TO YOUTUBE!

**Last: **Get me out of here!1!11!1!1one!1111!1!1!1!

**FP with demonic voice: **YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME!


	3. Biforce: One Side

AN: Read Marauders hope for "The other side" ;PFP: Pushes red button then a sound equal to the sound of a nuclear bomb landing in each room erupts Waking time.

**Shadow: **Goddesses I hate you.

**FP: Fixes hearing to all **I think all the contestants do.

**Last: **Why did you put it in my room?

**FP: **Because I don't know if you're a light or heavy sleeper so better safe then sorry.

**Last: **Well for future references I'M A LIGHT SLEEPER!

**FP: All contestants fill in the room and start eating. **Okay people today there is gonna be another group and the first actual one on one date.

**Midna: **Who are the two doing the date?

**FP: **You and Wolfy over there are going um deep.

**Last: **Deep? What do you mean by deep?

**FP: **We went over this remember?

**Last: **No refresh my memory.

**FP: **It includes Jar Jar and Queen Amidala **I don't own star wars and I spelled her name wrong most likely.**

**Last: **Oh no. Now I remember.

**FP: **Hey Last I kind of need you over in the other room now.

**Last: **Ummmmm okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… **Follows the Follower**

**FP: **Shadow-TheLastHero meet Mayka. Mayka meet Shadow-TheLastHero from now on you both will be working together to make sure our contestants don't kill each other also Last we are adding some characters we are adding Ghanti, The four Links, Saria, and Malon got it?

**Mayka: **Okay and hello Last

**Last: **Didn't you tell me this already?

**FP: **Yes but I didn't say what people now let's go I have a date to rec- err start. **Goes back in to others**

**Last: **Are we doing the group date or the one on one date first?

**Mayka: **What group date?

**FP: **Oh it's a very how should I say theatrical approach.

**Last: **Were watching a movie. At a theater.

**FP: **Well that killed the mystery.

**Last: **Ya that was intentional

**FP: **ALRIGHT ALL WE WILL BE DEPARTING SOON SO HERE ARE THE PAIRS… THAT MY SISTER WILL BE TELLING YOU NOW!

**Last: **No you're doing it this time.

**FP: **Good luck with that. **Teleports out**

**Last:** I'm not gonna do it.

**Mayka: **I'm not the Followers sister but here are the pairs. Blue Link and Ruto, Wind Link and Tetra, Wind Ganondorf and Ilia, OoT Ganondorf and OoT Zelda, Green Link and Navi, Red Link and Shadow-TheLastHero, Tingle and Shadow, Violet Link and apparently me, OoT Link and Malon, Dark Link and Saria, Zant and Medli, Midna and Shadow Link, Twilink and Ghanti, Twiganon and Twizelda.

**Last: **My brother decided to pair you with Tingle not me.

**Midna: **Then why am I stuck with this creep?

**Shadow:** HE'S NOT A CREEP!

**Midna: **How did you first meet him then?

**Shadow: **He saved me from getting crush in a crumbling building because one of the four Links blew it up.

**Midna: **Hey anyways who the heck are you? **Points to Mayka.**

**Last: **I think she's a robot because nobody wants to work at this place.

**Mayka: **Hey Last aren't you working here?

**Last: **He's my brother he forced me to.

**FP: Teleports behind Last **You bet I did. **Teles away**

**Last: **See.

**Mayka:** Anyways my name is Mayka I needed a job and the Follower promised that he could help me with that.

**Last: **Hahaha good luck with that he just needs another worker because three ended up in the hospital and Navi in a bottle.

**FP: Teles in with bucket of chicken **Well it's almost time for us to catch our flick so let's go **Teles to a theater. **Mmm chicken

**Last: **Give me some I want chicken!

**FP: **Well there is a concession stand go over there and get some of your own. **Does hand wavy thing**

**Last: **But I don't gots no money cause YOU NEVER PAY ME!111one11!two

**FP: **Um there isn't a price for some reason it's free, I checked.

**Last: Long ** !

**After getting told the stand gives different food the characters got a variety of things from a robot then entered the only door**

**FP: **All right people do not mess with the animals over there they will hurt you A LOT. _Crap didn't think Lux would be here. Oh well as long as they aren't messed with._

**Last with mouthful of chicken: **I ose gus foam eyor other fory? **Swallows. **I mean aren't those guys from your oth-

**FP with hand over Lasts mouth: **Shut it. **Takes hand off**

**Last: **but they are aren't they.

**FP: **Ya I didn't think Lux would be here.

**Cast filters into the seats.**

**FP: **Well Last and Mayka good luck keeping them from getting killed**.**

All got organized and the movie started…Not saying what movie though.

**Shadow: **_Must stem the urge to kill Tingle._

**FP using psychic powas: **_No killing or harming the other contestants Shadow._

Shadow: Growls

**Lux to Midna: **Uh hey could you ya know float a little lower because my friend kind of can't see beyond you.

**FP: Snaps fingers and Midna turns her true form, which is lower. **Done.

**Lux: **Uhh thanks

**Amy:** What the heck happened to it?

**Lux: **Well for one thing apparently it's a she and for another I have no clue.

**For the rest nothing much happened. Ya I know not the best of chapters but oh well it isn't over yet though for example Shadow wanted more food at the same time as Shadow did. Confusing no? Well you'll get it soon. Shadow 1 is the Legends of zel character**

**Shadow 1: **Who the heck are you?

**Shadow 2: **I am Shadow.

**Shadow 1: **No I am Shadow.

**Shadow 2: **What are you talking about?

**Shadow 1: **I am Shadow you are a black and red…Thing

**Shadow 2: **I am Shadow the hedgehog you imbecile

**Shadow 1: **Don't call me an imbecile. You dumb…Thing…What are you!

**Shadow 2: **As I said a few seconds ago I am Shadow the hedgehog.

**Shadow 1: **Aren't you one of the animals that the Follower said would hurt us?

**Shadow 2: **Odds are.

**Shadow 1: **So why aren't you trying to hurt me?

**Shadow 2: **Because I'm not some mindless "creature" I guess unlike some here.

**Shadow 1: **_So the Follower was wrong? Oh my gosh. _Wait what do you mean "Mindless creature"?

**Shadow 2: **Well you don't seem to think about things because you questioned what I was twice.

**Shadow 1: **Well I was kind of focused on how we have the same name. Cause that's kind of weird.

**Shadow 2: **Goodbye wacko.

**Shadow 1: **Oh shut up!

**Shadow 2: **Don't tell me to shut up.

**Shadow 1: **Or else what?

**Shadow 2:** I am the ultimate life form. You don't want to mess with me.

**Shadow 1: **The ultimate life form? Are you invincible?

**Shadow 2: **I am immortal.

**Shadow 1: **Immortal doesn't mean invincible.

**Shadow 2: **You think I don't know that you idiot?

**Shadow 1: **A I'm not an idiot and b answer my question.

**Shadow 2: **I said I am immortal not invincible.

**Shadow 1: **I can name three people who are invincible.

**Shadow 2: **Fine then try.

**Shadow 1: **Din, Nayru, and Farore.

**Shadow 2: **Never heard of them.

**Shadow 1: **The three deities that created Hyrule.

**Shadow 2: **Still never heard of them or Hyrule.

**Shadow 1: **Oh I didn't expect you to just letting you know who they were.

**Shadow 2:** As I said before Goodbye wacko.

**Shadow 1: **I am not a wacko!

**Shadow 2: **Whatever let's you sleep at night idiot.

**Shadow 1: **I'm not an Idiot and I can stab you.

**Shadow 2: **Just try it.

**Shadow 1: **I'm missing half of the movie so maybe another time.

**Shadow 2: **Heh running from a fight like that coward Sonic.

**Shadow 1: **Who the heck is Sonic.

**Shadow 2: **He is the cowardly blue one who is known as the fastest living thing.

**Shadow 1: **Does he kick your butt at all?

**Shadow 2: Freezes **Uh in ways.

**Shadow 1: **Okay next time you guys fight tell him Shadow is rooting for him and not the idiot hedgehog.

**Shadow 2: **Whatever.

**After a while the movie ended…ya sort of anticlimactic for a bit.**

**FP: **Well this was good no one was hurt and no one was ki-

**Dr. Egg man: **You think you beat me last time Sonic and friends but this time I got YOU! **Entire room fills with red color and guess what, only FP was in the room also after the light he was facedown on the ground and a floating ship appeared **Yes I finally..Beat..You? Who the heck are you?

**Last: **Follower you better not eat all of the popcorn!

FP: Muffled I don't think that's possible at the moment.

**Dr. Egg Man: **WHO ARE YOU!

**Last: **What do you mean tha- wait that voice is familiar.

**Dr. Egg Man: **It is the great and evil DOCTOR IVO ROBOTNIC!

**Last: **Oh god…now I know why the voice is familiar. **Pokes head in room**

**FP: Stands and snaps making fused shadows appear.** Destroy Eggs little toy. NOW!

Dr. Egg Man: But, But h-how that laser stuns for seven HOURS it's even powered by a chaos emerald.

**Decoe: **I don't think it worked maybe we should run.

**FP: **Heh as long as I'm here your going nowhere and also "lasers" don't affect me.

**Dr. Egg Man: **We don't need to worry anyways because how could a few stone masks harm us

**Shadow 1: **They can hurt a lot more then you think…

**Midna does transformation the second the Sonic group came out but due to the angle the door was they didn't notice. Midna then speared it creating an explosion which attracted their attention but the Egg pod** **Survived in which a net came from to catch the falling gem. Before he caught it Lux the Fox got it using him bag then because Egg man was scared** **to stay he left.**

**Lux: **See guys I told you I got it.

**Lux said before disappearing.**

**FP: **Well then…Leeeeeeeeeeeets go. **Teleports all out.**

**Last: **Where the heck did the, the fox go?

**FP: **To tell ya the truth I don't really know.

**Last: **Oooookay.

**FP: **I think you all lost something btw. If you can't think of it think harder…..You all lost the game.

**Last: **Oh my gosh I hate you. I lost the game.

**FP: **See yall.


End file.
